2011-01-24 Regular Agenda
Items Not on the Agenda Regular Agenda Items 1) Closed Session Discussion pretains to the following list of individuals, businesses and topics. *Odom v. City of San Bernardino – San Bernardino Superior Court, Case No. CIVSS707125; *Brian Boom and the San Bernardino Police Management Association v. City of San Bernardino and Keith Kilmer, in his capacity as Chief of Police for the City of San Bernardino, et al. – San Bernardino County Superior Court, Case No. CIVDS 1017219. *People vs. Carrington *Personnel *Chief of Police on matters posing a threat to the security of public buildings or threat to the public’s right of access to public services or public facilities *Conference with labor negotiator – Fire Safety *Conference with real property negotiator 2) Appointments *Suzi Nash – Parks and Recreation Commission – Council Member Johnson *Fred Shorett – San Bernardino International Airport Authority (alternate) – Mayor Morris *Fred Shorett – Inland Valley Development Agency – Mayor Morris *Virginia Marquez – Inland Valley Development Agency (alternate) – Mayor Morris 3) Presentations Presenter, presenting, what to whom or reporting on events and updates 15 Service Pin Awards: Fire Dept Public Works: 5yrs, Public Works, Juan Gutierez - 5yrs, Public Works, Randy Kuettle 5yrs Richard Lusack Fire Dept, 10yrs, Ken Yeller Citzens of the Month: Kelley Item #34: EDA Director 2010 Accomplishments: 4) Announcements *Morris: *Marquez: *Desjardins: *Brinker: *Shorett: *Kelley: *VanJohnson: *McCammack: *Penman: *McNeeley: *Clark: Consent Calendar *Items 5–16 **MOVED: **2ND: **PULLED: 5) Waive full reading for resolutions and ordinances. 6) Claims and Payroll 7) Personnel Actions MOTION: That the personnel actions, as submitted by the Chief Examiner, dated January 20, 2010, in accordance with Civil Service rules and Personnel policies adopted by the Mayor and Common Council of the City of San Bernardino, be approved and ratified. 8) Item deleted 9) Item deleted 10) Information Technology Resolution authorizing the execution of an agreement with AT&T Corp. for long distance phone service. No Cost to the City – Annual Savings of $39,600. 11) Mayor's Office Resolutions authorizing the City Manager to execute service agreements with San Bernardino/Riverside Catholic Charities, San Bernardino National Forest Association Urban Youth Conservation Corps, and the Foundation for California State University San Bernardino for the California Gang Reduction, Intervention, and Prevention (CAL-GRIP) Grant. No Cost to the City - $366,654 in Grant Revenue. A. Resolution authorizing the City Manager to execute a Service Agreement with the San Bernardino/Riverside Catholic Charities and issue a purchase order in the amount of $110,000 for CAL-GRIP Services. B. Resolution authorizing the City Manager to execute a Service Agreement with the San Bernardino National Forest Association Urban Youth Conservation Corps and issue a purchase order in the amount of $196,000 for CAL-GRIP services. C. Resolution authorizing the City Manager to execute a Service Agreement with the Foundation for California State University San Bernardino and issue a purchase order in the amount of $30,000 for CAL-GRIP evaluation services. 12) Parks, Recreation & Community Services/Public Works Resolution authorizing the execution of a Vendor Service Agreement and issuance of a purchase order in the amount of $374,615 between the City of San Bernardino and Roadway Engineering and Contracting, Inc. for the construction of the Verdemont Community Center and landscaping at Al Guhin Park per Capital Improvement Program Project PR04-28. 13) Parks, Recreation & Community Services Resolution authorizing the City Manager to execute two Use of Facilities Agreements by and between California State University, San Bernardino and the City of San Bernardino and Inland Empire Pony Baseball and the City of San Bernardino; allowing for both groups' collective use of Fiscalini Field from January 1, 2011 through December 31, 2011, with the option of three one-year renewals; and repealing Resolution 2010-26. No Cost to the City - $17,500 annual revenue and $18,000 annual facility improvements to Program and Facility Use Fees 14) Parks, Recreation & Community Services Resolution authorizing the execution of a Vendor Service Agreement and issuance of a purchase order in the amount of $86,678.22 between the City of San Bernardino and Williams Scotsman, Inc. for the purchase and installation of Modular buildings at Al Guhin Park per Capital Improvement Project PR04-28; and repealing Resolution 2010-363. Cost to the City – $86,678.22 from Verdemont Capital Project Fund. 15) Public Works Resolution declaring its intention to order the vacation of portions of 7th Street and Vine Street between Mountain View Avenue and Sierra Way and reserving utility easements therein. 16) Public Works Authorize the Director of Public Works to execute Contract Change Order No. One with Hillcrest Contracting, Inc. for the Victoria Avenue Street Improvement and Beautification Project, Phase II, per plan No. 12321 (Project No. SS05-25). Cost to the City - $111,632.63 from Widen Victoria Ave from Highland Ave to Lynwood Ave. 17) City Manager Resolution authorizing the execution of an Agreement between the City of San Bernardino and the San Bernardino Black Culture Foundation for financial assistance from the 2010/2011 Civic & Promotional fund. MOTION: That said resolution be adopted; and that the request from the Black Culture Foundation for direct funding in the amount of $5,000, and indirect funding in the amount of $24,032.77 to be transferred from the 2010/11 Civic and Promotion Fund to various City departmental accounts, as listed in the attached staff report from Charles McNeely, City Manager, dated January 19, 2011; and that a waiver of fees for the use of City personnel and equipment to assist in the 2011 Black History Parade scheduled for February 5, 2011, be approved. 18) Human Resources Authorize the modification of job descriptions. MOTION: That the Human Resources Department be authorized to update the job descriptions. 19) Parks, Recreation and Community Services Resolution ratifying the submittal of a grant application to General Mills Champions for Healthy Kids for the amount of $10,000 to implement the "Keep it Moving" Youth Activity Program. No Cost to the City - $10,000 in Grant Funding, No City Match Funds. 20) City Clerk, Appeal Hearing Appeal of the City Clerk's denial of an application submitted by Xia Yu for a permit to operate as a massage technician. MOTION 1: That the hearing be closed; and that the Mayor and Common Council uphold the City Clerk’s denial of Xia Yu’s application for a permit to operate as a massage technician. OR MOTION 2: That the hearing be closed; and that the Mayor and Common Council grant the appeal of Xia Yu’s application for a permit to operate as a massage technician. 21) City Clerk, Public Hearing Resolution imposing liens on certain parcels of real property located within the City of San Bernardino for uncollected Business Registration fees. 22) Community Development, Public Hearing An ordinance of the City of San Bernardino amending Chapter 19.06, Commercial Districts, Section 19.06.030(2)(F)(4) of the San Bernardino Municipal Code (Development Code) to modify location criteria for convenience stores. MOTION: That the hearing be closed; that the ordinance be laid over for final adoption; and that CUP 10-14 be approved based on the findings of fact and subject to the conditions of approval and standard requirements in the Planning Commission staff report dated November 17, 2010. 23) Community Development, Public Hearing An ordinance to amend Chapter 19.22 of the Development Code to provide for electronic message center signage for the Uptown Redevelopment Project area and a request for a Conditional Use Permit to construct a 1,078 sq. ft. freeway-oriented electronic message center sign, 75 ft. in height, at the southeast corner of 3rd and “I” Streets. MOTION: That the hearing be closed; and that the proposed Development Code Amendment and Conditional Use Permit be denied based on the recommendation of the Planning Commission. 24) Human Resources Selection and Approval of an Impasse Procedure by the Mayor and Common Council regarding the San Bernardino Fire Safety employees negotiations. MOTION: That an Impasse Procedure be selected and approved. 25) Public Works, Public Hearing Resolution ordering the vacation of a Public Utility Easement (P.U.E.) generally located between vacated Turrill Avenue and Garner Avenue, South of vacated Magnolia Avenue, and reserving utility easements therein. MOTION: That the public hearing be closed; that the Findings of Fact, as set forth in the staff report from Nadeem Majaj, Director of Public Works, dated January 12, 2011, as to why the Public Utility Easement (P.U.E.) generally located between vacated Turrill Avenue and Garner Avenue, south of vacated Magnolia Avenue is no longer necessary for public utility purposes be adopted; and that said resolution be adopted. 26) City Attorney Presentation on the Brown Act by Senior Assistant City Attorney Diane Roth (Backup distributed on January 10, 2011, Item No. 25.) MOTION: That said presentation be received and filed. 27) City Manager City of San Bernardino Strategic Communications Plan (See PowerPoint Presentation Attached) (Backup distributed on January 10, 2011, Item No. 16.) MOTION: That the City of San Bernardino Strategic Communications Plan be approved; and that the City Manager be directed to implement the plan. 28) Public Works Resolution establishing a fair market value and sales price of $22,000 and declaring the intention of the City to sell City of San Bernardino Municipal Water Department owned property generally located northeasterly of Meyers Road and west of Martin Ranch Road to Montecito Equities, Ltd. and setting a public hearing for February 22, 2011 at 4:00 p.m., to consider said sale. 29) Information Technology Resolution authorizing a critical infrastructure upgrade for the City of San Bernardino. Cost to the City - $600,000. MOTION: '''That said resolution be adopted; and that the Director of Finance be authorized to amend the FY 2010/11 budget as outlines in this staff report from June Yotsuya, Interim IT Director, dated January 20, 2011, to reflect all the first year costs and funding sources and the terms and repayment schedule in the MOU. 30) Police Department Resolution authorizing a contract with American Traffic Systems (ATS), of Phoenix, Arizona, for an upgrade of the City's Red Light Camera Enforcement System. Cost to the City - $950,000 from Traffic Safety Program which is offset by revenues R31) Joint Public Hearing Pine Mountain Development, LLC - Lease Agreement for a Temporary Bus Transfer Facility '''A. Resolution approving the sub-lease of portions of the JC Penney Tire, Battery and Automotive Center (“TBA”) acquired with Tax Increment Funds and thereafter authorizing the Police Chief/City Manager to execute a Sub-Lease Agreement by and between the Redevelopment Agency of the City of San Bernardino and the City of San Bernardino Police Department for use of a portion of the TBA for a Police Substation. B. Resolution approving and consenting to the Lease of the former JC Penney Tire, Battery and Automotive Center (“TBA”) and the funding of its conversion to a temporary bus transfer facility located on 4th Street between “F” and “G” Streets and making certain findings and determinations pursuant to Health and Safety Code Section 33445.1 as to the benefit to the Southeast Industrial Project Area. C. Resolution approving and authorizing the Interim Executive Director of the Redevelopment Agency of the City of San Bernardino (“Agency”) to enter into a Master Lease Agreement by and between the Agency and Pine Mountain Development, LLC, for the former JC Penney Tire, Battery and Automotive Center (“TBA”) for its conversion into a temporary bus transfer facility located on 4th Street between “F” and “G” Streets and for sub-leases of the converted facility with the City of San Bernardino Police Department and Omnitrans. ( MOTION: That the matter be continued to February 7, 2011. R32) Public Hearing Amendment to the 2010-2015 Five Year and 2010-2011 Annual Consolidated Plans and Reprogramming of $568,297 in Community Development Block Grant (CDBG) and $4,079,269 in Home Investment Partnership Act (HOME) Federal Funds Resolution approving the amendment to the 2010-2015 Five Year and 2010-2011 Annual Consolidated Plans and reprogramming of $568,297 in Community Development Block Grant (CDBG) and $4,079 in HOME Investment Partnership Act (HOME) Federal Funds. MOTION: That the matter be continued to February 7, 2011. R33) Public Hearing Relocation and Replacement Housing Plan – 19th Street and Sunrise Lane Project (the “Project”) A. Resolution of the Mayor and Common Council of the City of San Bernardino consenting to the approval and adoption of the Relocation Plan and Replacement Housing Plan for displaced residents of the 19th Street and Sunrise Lane Project. B. Resolution of the Community Development Commission of the City of San Bernardino approving and adopting the Relocation Plan and Replacement Housing Plan for displaced residents of the 19th Street and Sunrise Lane Project. MOTION: That the matter be continued to February 7, 2011. 34) Council Office Resolution designating February 6, 2011 as “Ronald Reagan Day”. 35) Council Office Discussion and Possible Action – SCE Infrastructure/Equipment in our City MOTION: That the City Manager be directed to arrange for presentations from Southern California Edison and the Gas Company on the status of San Bernardino’s utilities infrastructure and future plans for upgrades and ongoing maintenance of that infrastructure. 36) PUBLIC COMMENTS ON ITEMS NOT ON THE AGENDA A three-minute limitation shall apply to each member of the public who wishes to address the Mayor and Common Council/Community Development Commission on a matter not on the agenda. No member of the public shall be permitted to “share” his/her three minutes with any other member of the public. (Usually any items heard under this heading are referred to staff for further study, research, completion and/or future Council/Commission action.) 37) Adjournment MOTION: That the meeting be adjourned. Categories: Article stubs | CAL-GRIP | Verdemont Community Center | Fiscalini Field | Modular buildings | CIP | Black Culture Foundation | Healthy Kids | Business Registration fees | convenience stores | Impasse | Brown Act | Communications Plan | Red Light Camera | Temporary Bus Transfer Facility | Community Development Block Grant | Ronald Reagan Day | Category:Phone Service Category:CAL-GRIP Grant Category:Verdemont Community Center Category:Fiscalini Field Category:Al Guhin Park Category:Victoria Avenue Street Improvement Category:Black Culture Foundation Category:Job Descriptions Category:Healthy Kids Grant Category:Business Registration Fees Category:Convenience Stores Category:Fire Safety Impasse Category:Brown Act Category:Communications Plan Category:Red Light Camera Category:Bus Facility Category:Community Development Block Grant Category:Arden Guthrie Category:19th Street and Sunrise Lane Project Category:Ronald Reagan Day Category:City Infrastructure